


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Sick Sam Winchester, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and it's looking like a pretty crappy one. Sam is sick and Dean is away on a hunt. But you try to make it as nice of a birthday for him as you can under the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

Binges are fun. Well, most of them. Some will leave you regretful or in physical pain, like food or alcohol binges. But your favourite thing to binge on was entertainment. Movies, TV shows, even reading; something you thoroughly enjoyed doing, and doing it in very long, uninterrupted intervals. And today, that was just what was on the schedule.

 

What was so special about today? Well, today was one of your best friends' birthday. Every since you met him, Sam was taking care of you. From making you soup when you got sick, to giving you his full and undivided attention while you ranted and complained when you were upset, to helping you out with literally anything you needed. He was truly one of the most genuinely kind people you'd ever met in your life and you desperately wanted to repay him for that.

 

Just four months ago, you were granted an excellent opportunity to make Dean's birthday a memorable one. You'd taken him to meet Joey Belladonna, the former front man of Anthrax, whom you happened to know through your dad. Dean was ecstatic. You'd never thought of Dean Winchester as the star-struck, stuttering mess type, but clearly it just depends on the circumstances.

 

Today though, today was Dean's baby brother's birthday, and it was time to make the day special for him too. You'd thought long and hard about what to do for Sam, but you just kept coming up blank. Finally, due to unavoidable circumstances, you'd figured it out. During a recent hut, while Dean got trapped inside an abandoned and haunted house out in the middle of the woods near Joseph, Oregon, Sam was left outside trying to find where the angry old coot was buried. He managed to find the grave and dug up, salted, and burned the bastard, but not before being stuck in the pouring rain for just long enough to catch a serious cold. Honestly, you highly suspected it had turned to more of a flu or bronchitis kind of deal. Either way, Sam was way too sick to join Dean on a hunt that he was called about the other morning.

 

So, Dean went to backup another hunter and left you in charge of making sure Sam didn't get cabin fever (along with the one he already had) and decide to go help Dean anyway. Dean didn't like the idea of not being there for his baby brother's birthday, but that case really was rather urgent and, as luck would have it (or not), there were literally no other hunters available to go, and from what Dean and Sam said, the guy who called for backup, Garth, was not someone they trusted to take this on alone. It seemed they liked the guy well enough but you got the impression that he was a few fries short of a Happy Meal, if you know what I mean.

 

Now that you and Sam were sitting alone in the bunker library, Sam with the bowl of soup you'd made him, you with a nice, hot cup of tea, and no chance of going out somewhere for his birthday, you settled on the next best thing. Once Sam had finished off the last of his soup, and you your tea, you lead him back to his bedroom and tucked him up into his bed before climbing in beside him, causing him to furrow his brow in confusion.

 

"Scoot over, Sammy" you said, grabbing his laptop off his bedside table.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"You and I are gonna watch some movies." you answered with a smile, "I wanted to do something for your birthday but then _somebody_ -" you turned to him with a teasing smirk, "had to go and get sick!" Sam chuckled and apologized for the inconvenience.

 

"I know you've been meaning to check out some movies and Dean, being the cultured, open-minded person that he is, who never, ever judges a book by its cover, never wants to watch them on movie night. And we've all been so busy lately that I can't imagine you've had much time to watch them. So, while Sir Pain-in-the-booty gone for a few days, you and I are gonna binge these bitches!"

 

Sam just smiled at you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders to pull you into his side. "You really don't need to do this," Sam said, "we can watch something else if you want to." You couldn't help but smile at Sam. Always the giver, always offering to give up what he wants to do to ensure that others have a good time. "Nonsense! You're the birthday Moose," you insisted, pinching his cheek teasingly, "and we're gonna do whatever _you_ wanna do today! Besides, some of these actually look pretty intriguing."

 

Sam chuckled again and then settled in, selecting the first movie. You sat in Sam's bed, nestled into each other's sides, watching movie after movie for a good seven hours or so. At some point during the last movie, you noticed that Sam had slumped down until his poor congested head was resting in your lap, snoring lightly. That NyQuil must have finally kicked in. You smiled and leaned down carefully, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and whispering "Happy birthday, Sammy". You pulled the blankets up over his shoulder a bit more and stroked his hair. Sam looked so relaxed like this, with hardly a care in the world. You wished it could be this way all the time. For all three of you.

 

xXx

 

It was just after one o'clock in the morning when Dean pulled into the garage at the bunker. He figured with Sam sick and you taking care of him for the past two days, you would probably both be in bed by now, so he tried to keep the noise to a minimum. Dean was dead-tired and wanted nothing more than to fall face-first into his bed and stay there for the next week. It had been a rough hunt and, while he wasn't injured, he was completely exhausted. He was walking down the hallway toward his bedroom, too tired to bother about showering tonight, and as he was passing Sam's room, he peeked in through the slightly cracked door. There you were, propped against the head of Sam's bed, eyes closed and sleeping soundly with your fingers still lightly tangled in Sam's hair, while Sam's head remained comfortably settled in your lap.

 

Dean smiled at the sight of you snuggled up with his baby brother, so cozy and casual. That's one thing he loved about the relationship you and the brothers had. You were all so perfectly comfortable around each other, it never had to get awkward when you would fall asleep together or need to share a bed. You'd all seen each other practically naked, the boys having seen quite a bit more of you than you ever expected they would after a hunt went south and left you needing a thorough patching up. And yet, things still never got weird or uncomfortable between you. You all considered that a pretty damn blessed relationship. He was so glad they'd found you in that barn that day. It had definitely affected their lives for the better, and he knew you felt the same.

 

"Happy birthday, Sammy." Dean whispered, a wistful smile crossing his face as flicked down the light switch inside his brother's door and continued down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, and rather uneventful, but I've been having a lot of trouble motivating myself to write lately so I apologize. I hope you enjoy it regardless, at least a little bit.


End file.
